Love Hurts
by HugeBTRHoAFan
Summary: Whats happens when you leave 9 hormonel-crazed teenagers alone at Anubis house? Hearts broken, new relationships, tears, friend fighting and more! Rated T in later chapters! Name use to be Fabina4ever1
1. The Big News

_**Sorry its so short, it was longer when i wrote it on Microsoft. Oh well. Well here we go, I dont own House of Anubis, if i did, season 2 would have already started!(:**_

* * *

Love Hurts

~Chapter 1: The Big News~

Patricia POV:

My alarm clocked ranged. Thank god it was a weekend. Mr. Sweet announced that schools been canceled for 3 weeks! Everyone of course was happy and excited. I mean Sibuna finished the whole mystery between Joy's disappearance, I mean give us a break. I think he read my mind that day cause he did. " Patricia," my room-mate, Mara called. " Trudy says its time for breakfast." Yay! I knew what today was, pancakes with eggs and toast, and to top it of, freshly made orange juice. "Ok Mara, tell her I'm coming." I only had 5 minutes to freshen up, so I brushed my teeth and brushed my messy hair, and went downstairs in my pajamas. I didn't care, it was the weekend for god sake!

Nina POV:

Today was the day after prom, and I couldn't be any happier! The mystery's over, I was prom queen, and I had kissed Fabian! Today I'm gonna talk to him and ask him if we're boyfriend and girlfriend. Trudy called us all down for breakfast, saying that she has even bigger news. Even bigger than Mr. Sweet's news. Oh well, lets see what she has to say.

"Ah, there you are Patricia, now I can give out the big news." Trudy said in her most cheerish voice.

"Oh what is it, I love big news, well some!" Amber shouted.

"Well, its actually 2 big news!" Trudy exclaimed. Great, first we get an amazing breakfast and now 2 big news. I can't wait, my Saturday is turning out great!

" Well, the first good news is that Joy is coming back!" Trudy told us. Patricia was so happy and Fabian almost choked on his orange juice.

" Now now, let me finish. The second big news is that Victor got called to a meeting outside of the school, and will be gone for 2 and ½ weeks." Everybody cheered. Amber kissed Alfie's cheek, Mick hugged Mara and twirled her. Fabian and I hugged too and I kissed him. Patricia cheered and Jerome had a smirk on his face, knowing he had a plan.

"Now unfortunately, I have to be leaving cause Victor gave me a 3 week vacation to Italy, so I wont be here!" Now Jerome had a bigger smirk on his face. I knew he was planning something, and uh oh, this won't be good.

Jerome POV:

I had a plan of course. That meant one thing; Victor leaving + Trudy leaving = House to ourselves divided by 9 teenagers = PARTY!

* * *

_**Oh typical Jerome! How will this party turn out? Find out in chapter 2. **_

_**Chapter 2: Joy's Back! Uh oh!**_

_**Chapter 3: PARTY?**_

_**~Fabina4ever1 (Adamaris)**_


	2. Joy's Back! Uh oh!

**_AN- I'm too lazy to write the disclaimer, so Mick's gonna do it for me_**

**_Mick: Fabina4ever1 doesn't own House of Anubis or the term "Romeo and Juliet"._**

**_Me: Thanks Mick_**

**_Mick: Welcome Mate_**

**Love Hurts**

**~Chapter 2: Joy's Back! Uh oh!**

**Fabian's POV:**

Oh no, Joy's coming back today! Oh Nina might get jealous cause Joy still likes me.

**~Flashback~**

_"Fabes, thanks for saving my life, I love you Fabes!" Joy had said to me._

_"Your welcome Joy, but I have a girlfriend now," I said to her._

_"Oh, well who is she?" She said with a little hurt in her voice._

_"Umm, it's Nina."_

_"The American? Why here Fabes? What does she have that I don't have?" Joy yelled at me._

**~End of Flashback~**

Thats all I could remeber of that night.

"Nines, lets go to your room, I have to tell you something private." I told her

"Oh la la!" Amber yelled out.

We both rolled our eyes and went upstairs.

**~Downstairs~**

**Mara's POV:**

"Where did Romeo and Juliet go?" Jerome asked us

"They went to Nina's room," Patricia responded

"Oh really?" Jerome said with a smirk on his face

"What are they doing?" Jerome said

"Omg Clark, you have a dirty mind, they're just talking you slimeball!" Patricia yelled

**Fabian's POV: **

Ok, im going to tell her, i kept saying through my head

"What's up?" She asked. Oh how much I loved that cute American accent and her beautiful smile.

"Well, remember when you went down to the cellar?" I started off

"Yeh"

"Well when you told me to go back to prom to wait for you, Joy asked me if I wanted to date her, but I told her that I'm dating you," I finished

"Oh well...really?" She asked confused

"Yes, and I was gonna ask you if you will like to be my..." I got interrupted by Patricia screaming Joy's name. Joy's Back! Uh oh!

"Fabes, what were you gonna ask me?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I finally said.

"Yes!" She replied excitedly. We kissed passionatley for a minute, but Amber camed in and shierked.

"Epp, it's official!" She sheirked.

**Amber's POV:**

I was going upstairs to tell Nina and Fabian that Joy was here. When I got to my room, they were kissing. I couldnt believe it! I was speechless!

"Epp, it's official!" I screamed. Well maybe a little to loud, because everyone was running up the stairs to see why'd i scream

"Amber, whats wrong?" Alfie said

"They're official, they're dating now! I know, I saw them kiss!" I replied to Alfie

"Congrats mate," Mick said while patting Fabian back.

"Thanks," Fabian said while blushing a fiery red color.

"Nina, give me deets later, k?" I asked

"Sure," she said while blushing a pink rosy color.

"Um, i think they want some privacy Amber," Mara stated

"Oh alright," I whined and went backstairs, leaving the two lovebirds behind.

**Joy's POV:**

I'm so lonely. Fabes dating that American! I want to be with Fabes. I hope I dont get too jealous with him dating her.

"Hey Joy, how are you?" Mara asked me

"I'm alright, I'm just glad that I'm back. You dont know how long it took to beg my dad to go back here." I lied to Mara

She didnt know anything about Sibuna, Victor's creepy society, Nina being the chosen one, everything! Then, I saw Fabes walking down with her.

"Aww, dont be sad Joy, I'm still avaible," Jerome said with a smirk on his face. Who does he think he is? It's always gross how he hits with every girl with every girl who is single. Thank god he still hasn't hit on Amber or Patricia. I decided to slap the crap out of him.

"No thank you," I said, leaving a red mark on his cheek.

**Alfie's POV: {OMG RANDOM}**

Haha, Jerome got slapped by Joy. When I saw that, I busted out laughing! That was hilarious!

**Joy's POV:**

"Hi I'm Nina, I'm from America," Nina said

"Hi, I'm heard alot about you," I said calmy

I didn't want any anger in my voice. Last thing I needed was to make Fabian be mad at me and Fabes girlfriend to be afraid of me! We kept talking for a few minutes; talking about America, the mystery, and how me and Fabes meet. She didnt seem brothered by this topic, but I saw it in her eyes that she wanted me to stop talking about the topic. We stopped the conversation and they sat down in the common's room. When I went there, I saw her and Fabes cuddled up in the couch, Amber making quiet aww's at them, Mara reading a book, Mick eating a banana, Jerome and Alfie talking, probably talking about their next prank, and Patricia just sitting watching tv. I sighed and at the couple and sat with Patricia. We started talking when all of a sudden, I heard an office door slamed shut. I knew from that second that Victor was leaving.

* * *

_**Aww Joy, I know how you feel.**_

_**Joy: Really?**_

_**Me: Yeh**_

_**What meeting do you think Victor's going to? Is Jerome gonna tell the guys about the party? Find out in episode 3.**_

_**Chapter 3: PARTY?**_

_**Chapter 4: Did somebody spike our drinks? - Ohh mysterious title ;)**_


	3. Party?

_**Hey, it Fabina4ever1 again. Sorry I couldn't update because I didn't know how to upload new chapters, but now I do! :D Also, I made the second chapter longer, cause it was suppose to be longer and I know how to do that. Anyways, once again I'm being Ms. Lazy Bones so I'll let Jerome do the disclaimer today.**_

_**Jerome: Fabina4ever1 doesn't own House of Anubis. Only extra characters that she will add in later chapters!**_

_**Me: Thanks Jerome!(:**_

_**Jerome: Your welcome, can't wait for this chapter ~smirks~**_

_**Me: I'm sure u can't wait ;)**_

**Love Hurts**

**~Chapter 3: PARTY!~**

* * *

**Jerome's POV:**

Finally! We heard Victor coming down the stairs with his bags.

"I want all of you brats to behave and no snooping around, especially you Miss. Martin and Mr. Rutter," Victor boomed.

"Ok," they both mumbled.

They were cuddled all comfortably, and they really didn't care. The mystery was over, and Victor is leaving. Trudy's leaving to Italy in a few hours, and all I can think about is the party that I'm planning. Victor left and all I had to do was wait till Trudy left, and it will be all good.

**~A Few Hours Later~**

Those few hours felt like forever! It was 3 in the afternoon and Trudy came out with her bags.

"Dearies, I'm leaving right now; there's a ton treats in the fridge and cabinets for you, and a grocery list just in case you all run out of food," Trudy explained.

"The hotel number is on the fridge and so is my cell phone number if you need me," Trudy finished.

We all stood up to give her a hug. As I was giving her a hug, she was tearing up, knowing that we would miss her and she will miss us too. She walked out of the door, wiping off tears. Once her taxi left, I got up to make my party announcement.

"I have an announcement to make," I started off.

" For the last time, no I will not go out with you, Clark!" Joy yelled furiously.

"Oh silly Joy, I'm not asking you out again," I explained.

"Now before I was interrupted, we are going to have a party!" I finished.

"A party? We just went to prom yesterday mate!" Mick said.

I do remember that, but I don't care.

"It's like an after party," I explained.

"Ohh, I get it! So its like a party for Fabina! Yay!" Amber said.

"Yeh, whatever! So meet down for the party at 5:00" I told them.

"Ok whatever." They mumbled.

**Nina's POV:**

Of course, that's why Jerome was smirking. He was planning a party. Oh well, we all know him and his crazy schemes. Maybe this party will be fun. I mean he considers himself as the 'King Of Parties', so this won't be a boring party. I better get ready, Amber's gonna make sit with her doing my hair and make-up for an hour and picking out an outfit for an hour. Oh no, Amber's calling me. Here comes three hours of beautifying as she likes to call it.

**Amber's POV:**

Ok, I'm going to make Nina **BEAUTIFUL!** This is Fabian we're talking about. Her dress is going to be teal! I think she has a teal dress somewhere in her closet, but if she doesn't, I'll let her borrow one of mines! Here we go Nina, you'll look beautiful!

**~A Few Hours Later~**

**Jerome's POV:**

Party Time!(:

**Amber's POV:**

Nina Looks Beautiful Cause Of Me! :D **(A/N Outfits Are On My Profile)**

**Nina's POV:**

Wow, Amber Did A Good Job With Me! Thanks Ambs!

**Fabian's POV:**

I Can't Wait To See Nina In Her Outfit! I Hope Amber Did A Good Job With Her.

**Patricia's POV:**

Ok This Slimeball Better Planned A Good Party Or Else!

**Alfie's POV:**

I Hope They're Aliens At This Party! I'll Be Happy. I Worked Hard On My Alien Language. _Bleep Bloop Bla Bloo!_

**Mick's POV:**

Clark Have Better Done A Good Job, Cause I'm Missing My Training For This Dumb Party!

**Mara's POV: **

I'm Usually Not A Party Girl, But Prom Was Different. I'm Not Good At Parties.

**Joy's POV: **

I Was Already Done, So I Decide To Go Downstairs. I Couldn't Believe My Eyes. I Saw Someone All In Black Pouring Something Into The Punch. I Hid Behind The Wall To Get A Better Look At Him. He Turned Around And Chuckled. Its Was…..

_**Haha cliffhanger! Who do you think it was? Rufus, Victor, one of the guys, or someone's ex boyfriend? Find Out In Chapter 4!**_

_**Chapter 4: Did somebody spike our drinks?**_

_**Chapter 5: What happened? **_


	4. Author's Note  1

Ok this isn't a story, sorry. I need you, the HOA fans, to answer my poll. I only got 1 vote on it. I need other votes. I'm stuck on who to chose for chapter 4: did somebody spike our punch? The options are:

* * *

Mick

Fabian

Jerome

Alfie

Luke(Mara's Ex)

Nathan(Nina's Ex)

Warren(Patricia's Ex)

David(Joy's Ex)

Michael(Amber's Ex)

Rufus

Victor

* * *

**A/N The Ex's Will Come Later In The Story, Don't Worry. I'm Just Mentioning Their Ex's So You Can Watch Out For Them. The Outfits Are On My Profile. Please Don't Look At The Other Outfits. Those Are For Another Story I'm Working On. It's A Youtube Story. It's Called; House Of Anubis Love Story. If You Seem Interested In Reading It, Then My Youtube Channel Will be On My Profile. Thank You!**

**~Fabina4ever1**


	5. Author's Note 2

**Authors Note 2**

**Hey guys, nope not a new chapter **_**yet**_** but it'll in 2 weeks. I just need your help. Its about Love Hurts. Here are the results, these are counting the reviews.**

**Mick: 2  
Fabian: 2  
Jerome: 3  
Alfie: 1  
Rufus: 2  
David (Joy's Ex): 1  
Michael (Amber's Ex): 0  
Warren (Trixie's Ex): 0  
Nathan (Nina's Ex): 0  
****Luke (Mara's Ex): 0  
Victor: 0**

**But for people who vote for Fabian, I doubt he would do something that evil. Here is the final 3: Rufus vs Jerome vs Mick. Vote for your option.  
**

**~Fabina4ever1 **

* * *

**P.S. I'm changing my name to HugeBtrHoaFan so you won't get confuse when I update. Bye! :D**


	6. Author's Note 3Hopefully my last one

**Oh gosh, I'm embarrassed. I need some ideas for the next chapter. I already got my guy **cough Jerome cough** and that's all I got. So please send me some ideas and I'll give you a shout-out in the next chapter.(if your idea is good enough) So please help me with this problem. You'll get an internet cookie if you help! Also, follow my twitter at HugeBtrHoaFan.(tell me if you're from fanfition). I Follow Back!(:**

**Gracias,**

**~HugeBTRHoAFan **

**And now, here's a favorite quote from a Big Time Rush episode.**

**"You go to New Zealand for 3 years and your relationship is *makes farting noise* -Carlos  
"CARLOS!" *pops steamers thing* -Kendall, James, Logan, and Jo**


	7. I'M SO SORRY!

**Hey Lovely Reviewers,**

**Sorry but I'm taking a break from writing. I just witness my sister being arrested for kicking a cop in the place where a guy doesn't wanna be kicked at. I've been crying for a while now. I gonna tell you the whole story. So it was my brother in law's birthday and they were drinking and dancing and having fun. After a 'small' cake fight, my brother in law left the apartment and my sister was worried. She went off searching for him, with me trying to stop her from going TOO far, but that didn't work. She was drunk so she didn't listen to ANY of us. My brother in law got pissed off, so he pushed ME into the room and I told him to stop pushing me. He then told me to go to sleep, but hell, I didn't listen. While my parents were looking for her, he was also looking for her. He got so fucking mad that he started throwing beer bottles at a random guy's car. That's when I heard her screaming and cursing and told us to hide him cause the cops were here. I told him no cause I'll get in SO muh damn trouble. Then I heard him AGAIN AND my sister screaming at each other while my parents were trying to hold him back. By the time they got in the apartment, I was already crying and telling him 'See what the hell you did!' and 'You're not welcome to our family anymore!' Then my sister fainted and I got SO scared! I started screaming and crying my head of at him, and then, the cops kicked the door and he got handcuffed, but he's coming back tomorrow. Then when my sister woke up, she was saying 'That's my husband!' and I was thinking 'WTF, YOU'RE NOT MARRIED YET!' and then she kicked the cop right there and she got handcuffed too. Me and my mom were crying so hard and they told us to calm down. Litterly, I was hypervalienting and I felt light-headed! So now, I gonna take a break. I'm soo sorry who wanted to read about what will happened at there party, but that'll have to wait. Again sorry. **

**~HugeBTRHoAFan**


	8. Please Read!

**Hey guys, I know you're probably mad at me for not updating, but I got some news. I'm putting this story up for adoption! Now I know you're probably sad, but I just don't have that spark for this story anymore. It's like all the ideas I had for this story flew away from my head. So if anybody would like to adopt this story, please PM ME! And for _Survivor: Anubis Edition_ and _May The Best Girl Win, _I will update those stories soon. Its just schools been cutting my time away from writing. I still read it and review, but I just can't write cause of school. I come up with new ideas everyday and I was wondering, should I write a story about Nina's whole life before she came to Anubis. Not like from birth, but I would like to start from middle school year cause I can write that perfectly! And if ya'll say yes it would come from my life at middle school!:D So yeah, it would have my friends names and my schedule and I can write how my teachers are like! So please, if you would like to see this story, please say yes! If you would like to adopt _Love Hurts, _I would be happy! I'll write soon!:D Anything else... Oh, also ****I have a back-up fanfiction account that's named; xXCrossCountryBabeXx and I posted a fanfic their not too long ago(I posted it while I was at the school's library.) And nobody reviewed yet. It's a Big Time Rush and House of Anubis Crossover. You don't even have to like Big Time Rush, just read it for me so I know somebody is reading it so I can continue. I have everything planned out! So please review for little ole' me? Lol, that quote was just random and stupid! Anyways, please someone adopt _Love Hurts _and someone please review the crossover I have over there called _Famous._ Thanks and I'll write soon!:D**

**~HugeBTRHoAFan(:**


	9. An App For Two Adopters

**Hey guys, so I got two people wanting to adopt this story. They are _RosePedal51_ and _WritersWayOfLife. _Since you two would love to adopt this story, please fill out this app so I know who's the best person to adopt this story. I apolgize for the spelling, spell check isn't working now, so sorry for the messed up spelling.**

**Name: RosePedal51 or WritersWayOfLife**

**How many stories do you have?: **

**How regularly do you update?:**

**Good with spelling?:**

**Good into putting a lot of details?:**

**Just fill it out! If you don't get the story, I'll give you a one-shot cause I'm nice like that!:D Oh and of you can please check out _Famous _by my back-up account, xXCrossCountryBabeXx? Only one person reviewed it and I'd like some more feedback on it. The prologue is short, but it may seem long(because of the A/N) Please! If you don't, I COULD DIE!**

**My Sister: "No you won't!" **

**Me: "UGH YOU RUINED MY DRAMATIC MOMENT!" **

**Anyway just fill out the app _RosePedal51_ and _WritersWayOfLife_. Thanks! Gotta go practice for All Region tryouts for Saturday! **

**PEACE OUT YO!:P**

**~HugeBTRHoAFan(:**


	10. New Writer Plus Some Info

**Hey guys, so the new writer of this story is *Drumroll* WritersWayOfLife! She will continue this story while I work on _Survivor: Anubis Edition_ and _May The Best Girl Win_.**

**Oh and you guys PLEASE check out _Famous_ on the BTR/HoA Crossover boards! I think nobody is reading it and that makes me sad! It's made by my back-up account xXCrossCountryBabeXx. Please read and review it!**

**And I have a story idea. I wanna write about Nina's last year of middle school(I don't know why I wanna start there, but bare with me). It's basically gonna have things from my school. Should I do it? **

**Hmm, anything else... Oh I'll try to update both of my stories tomorrow cause it's a half day!:D Ok I think that's everything.. well bye!**

**~HugeBTRHoAFan(:**


End file.
